Lily And Her Wierd Family
by hummingbird23
Summary: What if North and Tooth had a daughter called Lily? What if Jack was in love with her but can't be with her because of her protective family including a big bunny who won't let Jack near his niece even for a second. (Please review!)
1. Chapter 1

_Darkness... That's the first thing I remember. It was dark, and it was cold, and I was scared. But then, then I saw the moon - it was so big, and it was so bright, it seemed to chase the darkness away. And when it did, I wasn't scared anymore.  
_

I rise out of my frozen lake and I see the big moon, I then float back down to the surface of the lake

_Why I was there and what I was meant to do, that I'd never know... and a part of me wonders if I ever will._

I saw a staff on the ground and I picked it up, I then discover that I have these ice powers when I use the staff. I then decide to skate across the ice but then I get lifted into the air by the wind and then go crashing into some trees. I see a small village so I decide to fly into the small village. When I fly in I can hear folk music.

I wasn't that good at flying so I let out a shout as I land ungracefully." Hello. Hello! Good evening, ma' 'am. Oh! Ah-ah excuse me, can you tell me where I am-"I ask to the other villages but for some reason they can't hear me. Then a villager passes through me and I gasp, "Hello?" I ask begging for someone to see me.

But they don't so I turn around and walk away.

_My name is Jack Frost. How do I know that? The moon told me so. That was all he ever told me. And that was a long, long time ago._

_**300 Years later**_

I was humming along with my amazing music while using a chainsaw "Still waiting for cookies!" I bellow to the elves. I then continue humming and working when a pair of feet land on to my work bench.

I look up and see my daughter Lily standing on the table with no shoes on, black skinny jeans, a red top with a leather jacket, white hair with multi strands of color in it flowing down to her ankles.

She smiled at me and I saw her perfectly white teeth "_Must be a side effect of having the tooth fairy as your mother" _I chuckle to myself. She sits down on my work bench with her legs crossed. Her sword that is strapped to her waist dangles off the table. "_Takes after me" _I thought to myself.

"What you doing dad" Lily asks her bright blue eyes with bits of purple wide.

"What does it look like my ангел дочь I am making toys" I tell her smiling. I then look back at the train I was making and "Ah! Finally! Mm mm!" I bellow laughing, I then look at Lily "Watch this" I smiled. The train then flew around the room and Lily looked at it with wonder in her eyes.

She may be an immortally 15 year old but she is still a child and she is what gives me inspiration to create the toys. 

Then a yeti bursts in while shouting and by accident breaks the glass train-plane. Lily lets out a gasp while the Yeti and I both scream, horrified that the train is broken. Lily then laughs and mumbles "Someone is in trouble"

I then looks at the Yeti "How many times have I told you to knock?" I fumed.  
"Raw raw rraaww" the yeti then said which to others would of seemed like gibberish but to Lily and I we could understand it perfectly. Lily lets out a gasp and jumps off of the table.

**"** What? The globe?" I asked in disbelieve. I then grab a sword and shoos the elves away from me and my daughter who even though she could fly didn't do it often, not like her mother who flew around almost ever second of the day.

We walk out of my office and to the globe room "Shoo with your pointy heads! Why are you always under boot?" I ask the elves who I was getting more then a little bit annoyed with. I turn to two yetis "What is this? Have you checked the axis? Is rotation balanced?" I ask.

The yetis then nod yes. "Dad look!" Lily gasps taking my hand while she points to the globe with her other hand.

Black sand then swirls around the globe and a figure forms in the shadows, it then chuckles, and disappears.

Lily looks at me with a little bit of fear in her eyes, I squeeze her hand trying to reassure her that it will be ok and I give her a soft smile. Lily is one of the bravest spirits in the world but considering how the last visit from Pitch went, well, she has a right to be scared.

"Can it be? Dingle!" I yell turning to the elves with Lily's hand still in mine. 4_ elves stand at attention with bells jingling._ "Make preparations. We're going to have company" I tell them, not even bothered to tell them who Dingle is.

I then walk to the control panel and pull down the leaver that will bring the other guardians to the Pole.


	2. Jack Frost, Pitch Black?

**Tooth P.O.V**

" We've got a cuspid at 23 Maple. Head out! Wait! It's her first tooth... have you ever seen a more adorable lateral incisor in all of your life? Look how she flossed!" I screeched as I looked at the teeth that I dedicate my life to.

I look up and I see the aurora borealis, the first thing that comes to my mind is _who hurt my sweet tooth!_ I look at some fairies and I noticed that they saw the aurora as well so without another word, I go out of my palace and fly to my husband's palace. 

**Sandy P.O.V**  
I was giving the children dreams when I noticed the aurora borealis and so I made an airplane out of my sand and headed to the North Pole.

**Bunny P.O.V**

After dashing through tunnels I head up one of them to be met with the freezing cold North Pole, I hate the cold. "Ugh, it's freezing! Oh... Oh! Can't feel my feet! I can't feel my feet!" I scream as I hop to the workshop.

**Lily P.O.V**

My dad was nervously pacing as we waited for the rest of the guardians. After every 10 seconds he would look at me as I was sitting on the railing as if to assure himself that I was here and I wasn't kidnapped by Pitch...again.

The first guardian to get here was Bunny and after giving me a hug and a quick nuzzle with his nose on my forehead he turned to my dad, the second guardian who got here was my mum, who rushed strait towards me the second she got here and started to check me for injures while I kept telling her I was fine until she then hugged me and kissed my cheek and went to her husband where she gave him a hug and a kiss.

She then turned back to her fairies to give them orders as they wait for Sandy. He was the last one to get here and after he gave me a kiss on the cheek and I hugged him like he was my teddy bear, which he was when I was 7.

As I look at each of the guardians I noticed, I have a strange family. I have a fairy as a mother who loves teeth, a Russian swordsman who has thought me how to fight since I learnt to stand as a dad, a uncle who is a man made out of sand and knocks me out every time I annoy him and a big bunny as an uncle who carries boomerangs and is so protective of me.

My dad then brought me out of my daydreaming when he asked "Cookies? Eggnog? Anyone?"

Bunny who has Easter in 3 days, was not going to take any small talk from North "This better be good, North." Bunny snarled as Tooth kept mumbling to her Fairies.

Dad just turns around and starts to explain to sandy "Sandy! Thank you for coming. I know, I know, but I obviously wouldn't have called you all here unless it was serious! The boogeyman was here! At the Pole!"

My mother completely stopped and looks at me, in distress remembering what happened last time we saw Pitch. **"**Huh! Pitch? Pitch Black? Here?" mum asks as she looks at her husband.  
"Yes... There was black sand covering the globe." Dad announced.  
"W-w-what, whadda' ya' mean black sand?" Bunny asked looking at my dad with a glare that could kill. "And then - a shadow!" Dad continued as if he hadn't been interrupted.

Bunny who had been painting an egg looked at dad with a look of confusion "Hold on, hold on- I thought you said you saw Pitch!" Bunny interrupted.

"Well, uh, not exactly..." Dad strutted.

"It was him, I heard him laugh" I interrupted trying to protect my dad from humiliation.

Bunny then walks to me and puts his hands on my shoulders and insisted "I know you think you saw him sweet heart, but it wasn't him, we sent Pitch away and he's not coming back" I look straight into his eyes with my fists clenching and unclenching, "I know what I saw Uncle Bunny, It was him" I pleaded, hoping he would believe me.

With a sign he let go of my shoulders and walked back to North who then told Bunny "See we saw Pitch!"

Bunny then looked at North "No you didn't, you said you saw a shadow, that is not Pitch! You are just scaring Lily because you thought it was Pitch and its not" He fumed then goes back to painting an egg

"Look, he's up to something very bad. I feel it... in my belly!" Dad then declared.

"Hang on, hang on- Y-you mean to say, you summoned me here 3 days before Easter, because of your belly?! Mate, if I did this to you 3 days before Christmas-" Bunny fumed.

"Please, Bunny, Easter is not Christmas!" Dad stated/

"Here we go... North, I- I don't have time for this! I still have 2 billion eggs to finish up!" Bunny growled as I rolled my eyes, they always fought about whose holiday is better.

"No matter how much you paint, is still egg." North told Bunny.

Sandy then tries to get their attention but because Tooth was working and Bunny and North were arguing only I saw him wave a flag. I float over to him and ask "What's up?" Uncle Sandy then looks at me a smile on his face as he pointed to the moon. It was shinning more brightly which means that Manny has to talk to us.

"Look mate! I'm dealing with perishables! Right, you've got all year to prepare!" Bunny yelled.  
**"** Ontario, Sector 9, 5 canines, 2 molars, and 14 incisors—" Mum says talking to her fairies.  
"Why are rabbits always so nervous?" Dad asks as he and Bunny continues to fight. 

"Is that all in one house?" Mum asks one of her fairies, not even sparing a second to look at the fighting guardians. Bunny then asks "And why are you always such a blowhard?" to dad.  
Dad who was tired of hearing his wife talk about teeth, turned to her, "моя любовь! Can't you see we're trying to argue?

**"**Sorry! Not all of us get to work one night a year, am I right Sandy?" Mum informed annoyed that her husband won't stop fighting like a child. Sandy then creates a arrow pointing up to the moon, while I start to talk "Hey mum, dad, the mo-"

"Huh! Sandiego, sector 2—" Mum says turning back to her fairies. I grip the top of my sword, I loved my family but sometimes I hate how they spend all their time working instead of spending time as a family. Which is selfish of me to want but I'm a teenager, I need to be with my family some times.

Bunny then continues arguing like nothing had happened "Come on, mate, Pitch went out with the Dark Ages, huh? We made sure of it." He told North trying to reassure himself that Pitch isn't coming back. "I know it was him. We have serious situation." Dad told Bunny.

Bunny then hissed "Well I have a serious situation with some eggs!" By this time both me and Sandy had, had enough of being ignored so I looked at Sandy and whispered "Do it" Sandy then looks up at me and grabs an elf.  
**  
**  
Sandy rings the elf's bell furiously, then once everyone is looking at us we both gestures to the Man in the Moon. Dad looks up and sees the moon "Ah! Man in Moon! Sandy, Lily, why didn't you say something?

Sandy and I both get sofrustrated that sand smoke comes out of Sandy's ears and lightning strikes out side because when I was born, Manny gave me power to control the weather and sometimes it reacts with my emotions.

"It's been a long time, old friend! What is big news?" Dad bellowed. MiM then shines a light on their Guardian emblem, with the shadow becoming Pitch. Bunny looks at North then at me with a scared look "It is Pitch..." He mumbled.

Dad then pats his belly vigorously but looks as if he didn't want to be right "Manny, what must we do?" He asked. The Guardian plate then opens up to reveal a crystal embedded in rock rising from the floor.

"Uh guys, you know what this means?" Tooth says as we all gather around in a semi circle watching the stone rise up. I was the last chosen guardian so I had no idea what the stone was. I use to place on the guardian plate but I had never seen the plate open. "Um no" I say trying not to sound to dumb as I scratch the side of my head.

**"**He's choosing a new Guardian..." Dad tells me in awe.  
Bunny who is a bit less enthusiastic screeches " What?! Why?"  
"Must be big deal. Manny thinks we need help." North tells Bunny.  
**"**Since when do we need help?" He replied annoyed. "Someone is full of themselves" I tell mum, who giggles. Because Bunny has good hearing he heard me say that so he turns around and glares at me and then opens his mouth like he's about to talk but mum starts to talk before he can say anything. "I wonder who it's gonna be? Maybe the Leprechaun?" Mum wondered. Sandy then put a 4-leaf clover over his head.

"lucky luck!" I giggled, I missed the leprechaun it has been years since I last saw him.

"Please not the Groundhog, please not the groundhog..." Bunny whishes.

MiM then shapes the light above the crystal into a figure and its "Jack Frost" Dad says looking at the picture of Jack in the crystal. "Jackie!" I chuckled, oh Jack is not going to like this.

Tooth's Fairies all start to swoon. Bunny stares at me when he heard me call Jack Jackie, "How do you know Jack, Lil?" he asks with a dangerous tone, it makes him sound like he's going to rip Jacks head off. "Were friends" I tell him, nervous that if I say one wrong thing he's going to take it out on Jack. "Do you mean" Bunny gulps "Kissing friends?" he asked.

"What" I screeched. "Me and Jack are just friends" I tell him, all the other guardians look at me and dad then asks "Do you like like him?"

"Dad, no!" I yell trying to ignore the butterflies in my stomach .

"But he would of been a good husband, think of the teeth your children would of have" Mum mused. I just look at her like she's crazy while both dad and Bunny start to say that I'm to young for kids. While sandy makes a family then a stop sign appear. "Guys! Can we get back to Pitch!" I screech. They all stop and then turn back to the crystal. Bunny then takes one look at the picture of Jack and then grumbled "Uh, I take it back. The Groundhog's fine."

**"**Well a-as long he helps to, uh, to protect the children, right?" I stumble, as a blush rises to my cheeks. I would never admit it but I've had a crush on Jack since I first saw him 267 years ago.

**"**Jack Frost!? He- He doesn't care about children! A'ight, all he does is freeze water pipes and mess with my egg hunts! Alright? He's an irresponsible, selfish-" Bunny yelled trying to make me see reason.  
"Guardian" dad interrupts looking at me, knowing that if I said Jack Frost would be a good guardian he would agree with me.

Bunny, is a different case. He thinks that any boy that so much as look as me, is a rude jerk who will break my heart. Bunny looks strait at me when he says "Jack Frost is many things, but he is not a Guardian"


	3. Jamie and his sleigh ride

I start to make my frost cause havoc as I watch and I chuckle when I see people are gasping as the frost makes its way near them. **"**Oh! Now that, that was fun. Hey wind!" I yell at the wind as I laugh. The wind gets louder, as if asking me _"What?"_

"Take me home!" I yell. The wind then blows me away and I shouts in amusement all the why. I descend to the town Burgess in Pennsylvania which I consider to be my home because it had the lake I was born from here. "Snow day!" I laugh as I skate around the lake where I had awakened.

I then see a kid who I knew was named Jamie Drop his book. I look at the book "Huh, that looks interesting. Good book?" I ask. Just then his two friends who were named Caleb and Claude show up. "All right! Yeah! Whoo hoo!" Caleb cheered. 

Claude then yelled "Snow Day!" I then look at them and Chuckle as they walk away

" You're welcome!" I shout after them.

Jamie then starts to talk "Guys, wait up! Are you guys coming to the egg hunt Sunday?"  
Caleb then yelled "Yeah! Free candy!"  
Claude then laughs "I hope we can find the eggs with all this snow!" He says.

Jamie then saw something in his book so he started to explain it to the boys "It says here that they found Big Foot hair samples and DNA! In Michigan! That's like super-close!"

I Land on the fence thanks to the wind as I listen to Jamie talking about myths. Claude signs "Here we go again."  
**"**You saw that video too, Claude! He's out there!" Jamie told Claude.  
"That's what you said about aliens" Caleb interrupted. 

"And the Easter Bunny" Claude chuckled.  
Jamie rolled his eyes "The Easter Bunny is real" he told them.  
I then start to walk on top of the fence "Oh he's real, alright. Real annoying, real grumpy, and really full of himself" I laugh. "But he does have the best niece in the world"

Claude laughed "Come on, you guys believe anything."  
Sophie then came out of the house "Easter Bunny! Hop hop hop!" Sophie beams but then trips "Ah!" she sobbed.

Jamie yelled to the house" Mom! Sophie fell again." Sophie then starts crying, Mrs. Bennett then comes out of the house "You okay Soph?" She asks.

Claude then asked the other boys "Sledding or what?" as they start to walk away Mrs. Bennett went to Jamie "Jamie? Hat?" she asked.  
Jamie looked at her "Hah?"

Mrs. Bennett then put a warm weather beanie on his head. "You don't want Jack Frost nipping at your nose!" She told Jamie.  
Jamie looked at her in confusion "Who's Jack Frost?" he asked.

"No one, honey, it's just an expression" Mrs. Bennett told him.

I looked down from my perch on the fence "Hey!" I fumed.

The Kids then laugh as they wander off to play. I get off the fence as I watch them go "Who's Jack Frost?" I say looking at the kids. I then make a snowball and I blow on the snowball, then throw it at the back of Jamie's head.

Jamie started to tumble when he was hit by the snowball "Uh!" he yelled, his eyes then twinkle and he laughs "Okay! Who threw that?" he asks.

I look at him and laugh "Well, it wasn't Big Foot, kiddo" I told him. Jamie then laughs and picks up a snowball too and throws it at his friends.

One of his friends, Pippa got hit by Jamie "Jamie Bennett! No fair!" she yelled.  
"You struck first!" Jamie accused. The kids then started throwing snowballs at each other.

"Free for all!" I yell as I starts skating around them, staff to the ground. "Alright, who needs ammo?" I ask as I make more enchanted snowballs appear. The kids were all laughing until they hit... Cupcake. Cupcake who had been building a snowman had got hit by one of Pippa's snowball so she growls angrily as she turns around.

Pippa mumbled "Run. I hit Cupcake!"  
"She hit Cupcake." Monty squeaked.  
"You hit Cupcake?" Claude asked.

Cupcake then Grunts as she's hit again. Caleb then asks his friends "Did you throw that?"

"No" Claude told him.

"It wasn't me!" Pippa informed her friends. I smile atop of my staff as I hit Cupcake as I was perched between all of the kids to make it look like it came from their direction. Cupcake then starts laughing as her eyes sparkle with mischief, then they all run around.

"Little slippery!" I tell Jamie as I create an ice run in front of Jamie, who falls forward onto his sled. "Jamie!" the kids screech.

"Woah!" is Jamie's reply.

Pippa screams "That's the street!" as Jamie goes on to the street because of my ice run. "Woah!" Jamie screams.  
'Woah! Don't worry, kid, I gotcha. Hold on! It's gonna be alright!' I tell him. Jamie keeps shouting as I weave him in and out of traffic." Keep up with me, kid! Take a left!" I laugh.

The pedestrian start to look at Jamie and say things like _"Is that Jamie Bennett"_ or "_Watch where your going!_" "Oh no no no no no!" Jamie screamed as he swerves in between trucks.  
"There you go!" I tell him.

"No no!" Jamie screams. After a couple more minutes of fun I then make a ramp that made Jamie go flying in the air and then land in front of a statue.  
**"**Oh my gosh..." Pippa mumbles.

"Yeah ha hah!" I yell celebrating on top of the statue, that was fun!  
"Jamie- Jamie, are you alright?" the kids all ask.  
Jamie then pops up "Woah ho ho! Did you guys see that? It was amazing! I slid- I did a jump! And- and I slid under-" He started to tell him friends, but then a couch slides into him and knocks him over.__

The kids all gasp "Whoops" I say. The kids gasp again when he gets up holding a tooth.  
"Cool, a tooth!" Jamie announced.

"Dude! That means cash!" Claude told him. The kids then start to walk away, "Ah no..." I mumble, a sinking feeling in my heart. The kids keep on chattering about the tooth fairy, **"**No..." I yell.  
"I gotta put this under my pillow!" Jamie tells his friends.

**"**Oh wait a minute, come on- Hold on, hold on! What about all the fun we just had? That wasn't the Tooth Fairy, that was me! 'S a guy gotta do to get a little attention around here?" I tried to tell them but the kids just pass right through me_. _I feel as if my heart was torn apart as the kids pass through me.__

I then fly away while pedestrians remark on the weather.

_[Inside Jamie's house.]_

"And it was awesome! Then I was flying down and this hill! And it was like whoosh whoosh whoosh - cars! - and then the sled hit this- this thing and it was like way up in the air and then bam! The sofa hit me-" Jamie told his sister and mum.

"Wow..." Sophie giggled.  
"And- and see? My tooth came out!" he showed his sister. _Sophie then giggles_

Mrs. Bennett turns to Jamie "Alright you, tooth under your pillow?" she asked.  
"Yeah. I'm ready." Jamie says Clicking on a flashlight.

Mrs. Bennett looked at her son "Now don't stay up trying to see her, Jamie, or she won't come" she told him.  
"But I can do it this time!" he reassured "You wanna help me, Soph?" he then asked.  
"Huh!" Sophie giggled.  
"We can hide and see the Tooth Fairy!" Jamie told her.

"Hide hide hide hide hide!" Sophie laughed.  
Mrs. Bennett then picked up Sopie "Uh uh! Straight to bed now" she ordered  
Jamie groans "Mom..." he whined. Sophie then coos as she and Mrs. Bennett leave his room.

I was watching upside down from Jamie's roof at his window, but get up and walk around the roof after that show of love, it made me feel sad. I look up at MiM "If there's something I'm doing wrong, could you just tell me what it is? Because I've tried... everything! And... no one ever sees me! ... You put me here! The least you can do is tell me- tell me why..." I asked MIM my voice cracking.

I received no answer from the Moon, so I leave to walk on a telephone line. Sandman's sand then starts to creep through the sky.

I look up and I see the sand, I love the sand it always made me feel good "Hah. Right on time, Sandman" I chuckle as I puts my hand through a spiral, which becomes a dolphin. 

**Pitch P.O.V**

I see the sand creep everywhere, bringing good dreams And at this house, the girl Cupcake, she's riding a unicorn in her dream

I laugh "Oh, I thought I heard the clippety-clop of a unicorn! What an adorable dream! And look at her- oh! Precious child... so sweet, so full of hope and wonder. Why, there's only one thing missing: a touch of Fear!" I say as I walk out of the shadows to the girls bed.

I dance my first two fingers in the air like a walk, then touch the unicorn, which starts to turn black. I chuckles as Cupcake moans " That never gets old. Feed your fear, come on" I laugh. The unicorn curls in on itself to wrap around Pitch as black sand spindles.

" Come on, that's right. Yes..." I say looking at the sand. It then shifts into a dark horse " What a pretty little Nightmare!" I grinned. The horse neighs angrily. **"**Now... I want you to go tell the others: the wait is over!" I ordered the nightmare. The Nightmare whinnies and gallops off through the sky as dogs bark and howl. 

I Look up at MiM "Don't look at me like that, old friend. You must have known this day would come. My Nightmares are finally ready, I will be believed in and my Lily will be back by my side, So I ask you, if my nightmares are ready- are your Guardians?"


	4. Meeting Jack

**Jack P.O.V**

I was on the rooftops when I notice sometime pass by at lightning speed. "Woah! Hah!" I shout in surprise. I chase the blur, breathing heavily and landing on cars and buildings and poles. I lands in an alleyway when I see a trashcan get knocked over and I hear the sound of dogs barking.

"Hello, mate" A voice calls in the shadows, I turn around and see the Easter bunny spinning his boomerang in his hand.

"Uh!" I replied shocked.

"Been a long time" Bunny announced as he steps from the shadows "Blizzard of '68, I believe. Easter Sunday, wasn't it?" Bunny told me.

"Bunny! You're not still mad about that - are ya?" I teased as I lean on my staff.  
"Yes. But this is about something else. Fellas?" Bunny smirked as he inspected his boomerang.

I then feel something furry and big grab the back of my hoddie "Hey!" I yell.

The Yetis just shout loudly as they grab me, "Put me down! What the- ugh!" I scream as I struggle as the yetis put me in a bag. I hear a yeti speak and then a pause, I then hear that stupid Bunny laugh "Me? Hehehe... Not on your nelly. Seeya back at the Pole" 

I then feel myself get tossed through something as my stomach decides to do a complete loop.

[At the workshop] 

**North's P.O.V**

"He's here! Quiet!" I say trying to shush my wife as she talks to her fairies. Two elves then open up the sack and then they run away "Hey...! There he is! Jack Frost!" I bellow looking at Jack as he looked around the globe room.

Jack looked at me "Wow... You gotta be kidding me" He mutters. The yetis then hoist him up so he can stand "Hey hey! Put me down!" Jake demands as he looks at the yetis.

"I hope the Yetis treated you well?" I ask him, when he is standing up.

"Oh yeah, I love being shoved in a sack and tossed through a magic portal" Jack tells me. _"I knew he would like it" _I thought to myself while smiling. "Oh. Good! That was my idea. You know Bunny, obviously" I told him.

Bunny just murmurs as Jack replied "Obviously" smirking.

"And my wife, the Tooth Fairy-" I turn back to Jack.

My angel then went to Jack and started to talk quickly while I look around for Lily, she was here 2 minutes ago, where could she have gone? "Hello Jack! I've heard a lot about you, and your teeth!" 

"My- my what?" Jack stuttered as he looks at Tooth like she's crazy. "Open up! Are they really as white as they say? Yes- Oh! Oh they really do sparkle like freshly fallen snow." My wife's tooth fairies swoon seeing his teeth "Girls, pull yourself together. Let's not disgrace the uniform" she tells them coming to my side.

"And Sandman. Sandy? Sandy?" I ask Jack. I then look at Sandy and nudge him as he sleep-hovers. "Wake up!" I yelled making the Sandman awake, startled as he descends to the floor. "And my daughter, who I cannot find right now" I mutter as I look around trying to see her, maybe she is on top of globe again.

She use to crawl around on the top when she was young. I then heard a door opening and I see Lily coming towards us with a apple in hand, _"So she was in the kitchen" _Ithink to myself with a grin.

She comes to us her long hair almost touching the ground as she goes to meet us, not noticing that Jack Frost was standing there, looking at her with his mouth wide open.

**Lily P.O.V**

I had just come back from the kitchen, ready to tell my dad that the elves had started another fire and it was not my fault at all, I was just getting an apple. When I hear someone say my name "Lil!" I hear someone yell. I then turn around and see Jack. I drop my apple and with a big smile on my face, run and jump in his arms as I screamed "Jack!"

Jack spins me around once and then we just stand there in a hug, with his face in my hair and my face in his chest because the top of my head only reached his shoulders.

We stand in each other's embrace for a few more minutes until I feel myself being ripped apart from Jack as Bunny grabs the top of my leather jacket and puts me behind him.

"That's enough hugging" he grumbled giving Jack his best death glare before he turns around and grabs my wrist and drags me back to the pillar he was standing next to. He put me in the middle of the pillar and him where he then puts his arm on the pillar over the top of my head where he continues to glare at Jack.

Jack looks at me and gives me a smile before he turns back to dad "Hey! Woah! Anyone wanna tell me why I'm here?" He inquired.

Sandy then starts symbol-speaking over his head. I could read it perfectly because I had been learning how to read it for thousands of years.

Jack looked so confused when he bent down trying to understand the message "Uh, eh- the- that's not really helping, but- but thanks little man" He mumbled still with a look of confusion of his face as he stood up, I giggled when I saw it.

Jack looked at me and smiled, his blue eyes looking straight into mine. "_God he's hot" _I thought to myself as I smiled back. _"Gods what I'm I saying!" _I screamed to myself.

Jack walks around and then taps an elf with his staff to make it freeze "I must've done something really bad to get you four together- Wha-? Am I on the Naughty List?" he asked smirking already knowing the answer because I have told him hundreds of times. 

"Hah! On Naughty List? You hold record. But! No matter, we overlook. Now we are wiping clean the slate" Dad told Jack wiping his arm.

"How come?" Jack asks with confusion.

"Hah, good question" Bunny growls looking at Jack like he had just destroyed Easter.

"This is going to be fun to watch, be ready for the surprise of your life" I giggle looking at Jack. Jack turns to me and puts his hands out like saying _come at me, _"Please, I can take anything, remember that time with the elephant" He smirks. I laugh and walk up to him before Bunny can pull me back.

"Oh really" I tell him "Because I remember you almost getting squashed by that elephant when you decided to see if it would slip on a banana" I smirked walking up so we were almost nose to nose, but he had to bend down slightly so we were.

"Well how about the time you decided to see if Tom would stay asleep if you put 20 spiders in his bed" Jack teased brushing his nose against mine.

"Well how was a support to know that he was afraid of spiders" I defended.

"He told us when we were with Jamie, Scott, Pedro, Alice and Scarlett" He leered smiling. I was about to insult him when dad came up, he put a hand on my shoulder and pulled me back from Jack. "'Thees' is funney' and all but we must talk about why you are here, we talk about why my daughter is hanging out with boys later" Dad declared walking back to his wife with me being led there when he didn't let go off my shoulder.

"Ok so why I'm I here?" Jack asked.

Dad went jolly again "How come? I tell you how come! Because now, you are Guardian!" he roared.

The yetis then raised up lit poi sticks while the elves played a jubilant song on trumpets and drums, the whole time this was happing dad was chuckling and dancing. I started to panic when I saw the fire the yetis had, Jack was a winter spirit! He hates fire.

Jack had started to freak out from the fire, then two Tooth Fairies brought Jack a snowflake-necklace, possibly cut out of paper.

"This is the best part!" Dad cheered. The festivities continue. Elves march around. The yetis with poi sticks walk closer to Jack, then behind him. They prop him up on his spot in the middle of the Guardian symbol. Jack is confused as two elves want him to put on a pair of shoes, I giggle when I see that, Jack hates shoes as much as I do. Dad is still delighted as the yetis present him with a book.

The Tooth Fairies twitter, Sandy toasts Jack with eggnog, and Bunny rolls his eyes. I look at Jack and see him get upset. He's looking at me like I betrayed him but then he looks into my eyes and he knows I would never do something like this to him. It was my family, not me.

Jack, who is still upset at my family, slams his staff down and freezes all of the performers, a big gust of wind almost blew down everyone but Jack had made sure the wind didn't hit me. "What makes you think I wanna be a Guardian?" He spat at the guardians glaring at them.

Dad Laughs loudly, thinking Jack was joking. Bunny laughs nervously along, then becomes serious again. "Of course you do. Music!" Dad laughs, he then snaps his fingers and the elves start up again.

When will dad learn the difference in sarcasm and the truth. "No music!" Jack yelled, sick of my dad. Music quickly dies again, an elf with a trumpet uses the trumpet to smack his comrade who has a sousaphone.

"This is all very flattering, but, uh... You don't want me." Jack snapped annoyed. "You're all hard work and deadlines. And I'm... snowballs and funtimes. I'm not a Guardian." Jack told them, he then look at me "Tell them Lil, I'm not a guardian" He encouraged me as he sat down on a table. Everyone looks at me and I look down at the floor and shuffle my bare feet, "Um, sorry Jack, but I can't do that" I mumble.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked me, he knew that I would always speak my mind no matter what the cost. "Jack" I drawed out, walking towards him. When I get there I put my hands on his shoulders and I look him in the eyes. Thank the gods he's sitting down or else I wouldn't of been able to see his eyes

"I believe you could be a guardian" I confessed. Jack just looks at me like I'm crazy, he then shrugs off my hands and looks away. For a second I am deeply hurt that he would do that to me and the hurt must of shown on my face because he signs and takes one of my hands.

He then pulls me close and in my ear he whispers "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you" I nod and I pull back. He turns to the rest of the guardians "I'm not a guardian" he fumed. "Hah! That's exactly what I said!" Bunny cheered. I give my uncle a glare and he stops smiling strait away and his ears go flat against his head.

He does the same thing when my mum glares at him, one time when I was young he had pranked me and my mum and I had both glared at him and mum had given him a long speech and after it, he had sat down next to North and whispered "Like mother, like daughter, they have the same glare"

Mum then interferes "Jack, I don't think you understand what it is we do." Mum then indicates the Globe. "Each of those lights is a child-"

Dad then finished off her sentence like the lovely dovey couple they are "A child who believes. And good or bad, Naughty or Nice, we protect them"

"Ah- ah-" is all Jack says, I turn around to see what's wrong and see my mum with her fingers in my crush's mouth. Wait crush! I mean friend's mouth.

"Tooth, my love, fingers out of mouth" Dad suggested.

"Oh, sorry! Heh, they're beautiful!" Mum told Jack embarrassed as she puts a hand on Jack's shoulder before going to her husband. "Mum" I groan. Mum then goes to me "Don't worry honey, you still have the most beautiful teeth" Mum reassures me.

"Mum I didn't mean it like th-" I started to stay but then mum put her hands in my mouth and started to look around to see if anything is wrong. Dad then comes and puts his arm around mums waist and pulls her away. Me and Jack both stand there rubbing our jaws.

Okay no more wishy washy, Pitch is out there doing who knows what!" Dad boomed after letting go of mum after he gives her a kiss. "You mean th-the Boogey Man?" Jack chuckles."Yes! When Pitch threatens us, he threatens them as well!" dad growled loudly. "All the more reason to pick someone more qualified!" Jack told them, desperate to fly away. Oh no, he doesn't know that the moon picked him. "Jack now don't get mad but the mo-" I started to tell him.

"Pick? You think we pick?! No! You were chosen! Like we were all chosen! By Man in Moon" Dad told Jack, not knowing what he just did.

"What?" Jack asked, confusion on his face as he looked at me slightly pleading he heard wrong. The sad look on my face told him he didn't.

"Last night, Jack, he chose you" Mum told him gently. I was getting close to panicking because I knew that Jack was going to go ballistic soon. "Maybe" Bunny mumbled.

"Man in the Moon, he, uh… he talks to you?" Jack asked in confusion.  
"You see, you cannot say no. It is Destiny" dad said. Jack turns to me and he doesn't even try to hide his disgust from me "You told me he doesn't talk to anyone" Jack started walking to me, pointing his staff at me "You said its normal that he doesn't talk to me" He spat, looking at me like a was a bin.

I swallow down my sadness and I look at him with a glare like his "Well that's because it is normal, he has never talked to me except once when I was a child, so stop feeling sorry for yourself!" I spat at him.

Jack turned away "W-Why, why wouldn't he tell me that himself?" he then groans. "After 300 years, this is his answer? To spend eternity like you guys, cooped up in some- some hideout, thinking of- of new ways to bribe kids? No, no, that's not for me!" he shouted at the moon "No offense." He added knowing that his comment would be rude to the guardians.

"How- how- How is that not offensive? You know what I think, I- I think we just dodged a bullet. I mean what's this clown know about bringing joy to children anyway?" Bunny snarled walking towards Jack.

"Uh, you ever hear of a snow day? I know it's no... hardboiled egg, but kids like what I do" Jack replied with venom in his voice.

"But none of 'em believe in ya. Do they? Y'see, you're invisible, mate - it's like you don't even exist" Bunny smirked. I knew that Jack hated being invisible so even though I'm mad at him, I won't let Bunny hurt him like that. "Hey! Don't talk to him like that" I roared, stepping forward.

Mum gasps "Bunny! Enough" she scolded. I saw the look on Jacks face and I knew he was going to do something stupid. "No, the kangaroo's right" Jack told mum with a straight face.

"The- the what? What'd you call me? I'm not a kangaroo, mate" Bunny stuttered in shock. I laugh "See I'm not the only one who thinks you look like a kangaroo, uncle Bunny"

Jack smiles at me knowing were okay now and turns back to Bunny and they both get into each other's face. "Oh! And this whole time I thought you were. If you're not a kangaroo, what are you?" Jack asked.

"I'm a bunny. The Easter Bunny. People believe in me" Bunny smirks. I stare at Jack, I could see his pain like he could always see mine. There was silence then Sandy Blows out his cheeks, then gestures to dad to do something.

Dad turned to Jack "Jack, walk with me" 


	5. Jack's interview with North

**Jack P.O.V**

Me and North ride down an elevator into the heart of the workshop. "Nothing personal, North, what you all do, it's just- it's not my thing" I told him.

"Man in Moon says it is your thing, also my daughter has faith in you so I will too. You will see" North chuckled while signing a form for a yeti.

"Slow down, would ya? I've been trying to bust in here for years. I want a good look" I laughed looking around, I can't believe this is the place Lily grew up. Until a hundred years ago I thought she had no home like me.

"What do you mean, bust in?" North demanded.

"Woo! Don't worry! Never got past the Yetis" I reassured, I then see one Yeti beat his fists together "Oh hey Phil" I greeted him.

"Keep up, Jack! Keep up!" North yelled walking forwards checking the yetis work.

"Lily must of had a amazing childhood here, what was she like when she was growing up?" I suddenly asked.

North stopped and I banged into his back, North turns to me with a sad expression "Lily only lived here for about 7 years before..." North trailed off looking closed to tears. I know I shouldn't have but I just had to "What happened?" I asked.

North sighed "nine thousand years ago, there was bieg' fight, Lily was little babee' only 7, it was between us and Pitch, he surprised us, thousands of nightmares ambushed us, we fought for hours and we didn't notice Pitch had snuck into Lily's room, he took her, the nightmares ran and he took Lily with him, we didn't think of her when the fight began and it was my fault Pitch got her" a lone tear slipped down his face.

I had to ask and I hated that I was going to do this to North and cause him more pain "Why did he take her?"

North started to walk but he put his hand on my shoulder so that we were walking together, "Lily is powerful, more powerful than all the guardians combined, she can control the weather, she can make Antarctica a hot desert with a snap of her fingers, she can change the whole world and Pitch wanted that power" North signed again stuck in his memories.

"Pitch hid Lily away and we could not find her for 2 thousand years and when we did she didn't remember us, Pitch had did something to her, she didn't remember us and she well- she was Pitch's queen"

"What!" I gasped.

"Yes, we had long fight and in the end we won when Lily changed to our side and remember us" North told me.

"How did she remember you" I interrupted. North stopped and faced me,

"Love!" he whispered happily "Love brought her back to us" He smiled and then looked behind me and chuckled and I turned around and then smirked. Some elves were playing with lights and had electrocuted themselves. 

"I always thought the elves made the toys" I told North.

"We just let them believe that" North whispered to me. "Very nice. Keep up good work!" He told them chuckling. We pass by a yeti working on blue toy robots. "I don't like it, paint it red" North told him.

The yeti gasps in frustration, turns to a whole shelf full of the blue robots, and slams his head on the table "Pick it up everybody!" North bellowed, we then enter North's personal workshop room. "Fruitcake?" North asked taking some fruitcake from the elves. 

"Uh, no... thanks' I replied. "What happened to Lily when she was with Pitch?" I asked. North leans back on the bench behind him.  
"We don't know she won't tellee' us but after she disappeared again for 3 thousand years" he signed again.

"What!" I screeched, why would Lily do that to her family, they had just found her after 2 thousand years and then she left again.

"After the battle, she told us she had a lot to think about and that she won't be back for a whilee' but when she came back she did not tell where she had been but now she is back and that is all we could of asked for"

There was a long pause where we both thought about Lily and then North looked up at me. "Now we get down to tacks of brass" He told me as he cracks his knuckles threatening. 

"Tacks of-" I ask confused. The door behind me shuts and locks. I back up against the door, he's going to kill me.

North puts his finger to my chest as he stand towering over me "Who are you, Jack Frost? What is your center?" He asked me.

"My center?" I asked confused.

"If Man in Moon chose you to be a Guardian, you must have something very special inside. Hmm..." He told me, and then he picks up a Russian Nesting doll that resembles himself. "Here, this is how you see me, no? Very big, intimidating... But if you get to know me a little... Well, go on" he told me gesturing for me to open the doll.

I take off the first doll, unsure if he is going to kill me "You are... downright jolly?" I ask him when I see the 2 doll. 

"Ah! But not just jolly. I am also mysterious, and fearless, and caring, and at my center..." He told me as I took the doll apart until there was only a small one left.

"There's a tiny wooden baby" I told him, unamused from this meeting I've had with Lily's dad. "Look closer. What do you see?" North asked me.

I decided to point out the obvious thing "A-ah... Ya have big eyes"

North looked happy that I pointed the eyes out "Yes! Big eyes, very big, because they are full of wonder. That is my center. It is what I was born with: eyes that have always seen the wonder in everything! Eyes that see lights in the trees, and magic in the air - this wonder is what I put into the world! And what I protect in children. It is what makes me a Guardian. It is my center. What is yours?" He told me showing the wonder that he sees as we go out to the balcony of his workroom.

"I don't know" I told him depressed, he puts the doll in my hand and smiles at me. I then see Tooth and her fairies fly outside of the nearby window. Bunny, Lily and Sandy come running up. 

"We have a problem, mate" Bunny told North not even looking at me "Trouble at the Tooth Palace"

**North Pole Stables Lily's P.O.V****  
**  
"Boys and Lily!" Dad claps twice as he starts talking over Jack "Ship shape, as soon as you can" He told us as we walk into the stables.

"North, I told you! I'm not going with you guys!" Jack stars to tell us.

"Why not Jack, don't like my dad" I teased smiling slightly, Jack turns to me

"No it's not your dad" he reassured me "There is no way I am climbing into some rickety old... sleigh..." He gasped as he sees the sleigh and reindeer appear, with Yetis and Elves still making adjustments.

"What were you saying Jack, I didn't quite catch that" I joked as I cupped my ear with my hand leaning closer to him as if to hear him. He looks at me and grins "Okay. One ride, but that's it" He told us then jumped into the sleigh.

I jump in afterwards and sit next to him, Sandy then goes into the sleigh. "Everyone loves the sleigh! ... Bunny! What are you waiting for?" Dad laughed as he jumped into the sleigh. 

"I think my tunnels might be faster, mate" He kicks the side of sled gently with the pad of a hind leg "and, uhm, and safer" He tells Dad.

"Ack! Get in" Dad Yanked Bunny by his scruff. "Buckle up!" He yelled, starting to get ready.

Bunny panicked "Woah woah! Where're the bloody seatbelts?"

"Hah! That was just expression. Are we ready?" Dad laughed. A yeti then shook his head no. Dad didn't listen as he laughed "Let's go!" He then cracks the reins. 

Bunny starts howling in fear while Jack chuckles in delight, "Out of the way!" Dad yelled. Bunny was still shrieking while North laughs as the sleigh goes around like a rollercoaster.

"I hope you like the loop-de-loops!" Dad grinned.

"I hope you like carrots" Bunny moaned looking sick. Sandy raises his arms like on a roller-coaster. Jack then cheers as they race off the ramp and into the air, mostly stable now. 

"Let's go!" Dad laughed. Jack was enthusiastically laughing while Bunny moans, I took Bunny's hand and squeezed it gently, Bunny then smiled softly but then went back to moaning. "Hey Bunny, check out this view- Woah!" Jack told Bunny as he stood on the back of the sleigh.

He then gets blown off the sleigh. Bunny started worrying which was sweet as I pretended not to notice that Jack had fallen "Oh! Oh- North! He's, he- huhuh..." Bunny panics.

Bunny then looks over the side of the sleigh only to see Jack sitting on the runners and looking smug "Aww, you do care" He teased.

Bunny turned back into the sleigh looking flustered "Oh, rack off, ya bloody showpony!" He sniveled. Jack then came back into the sleigh and sat next to me.

Jack turned to me "So what were you doing in the 3 thousand years after Pitch's battle?" he asked. I looked at him about to snap at him for asking about my past when I saw his eyes.

They reminded me so much of...him, that I couldn't tell him no. "I wandered" I explained to him. Jack just looks at me confused "I use to travel around the world and since I was born visible to people because of Manny, I use to live different lives sort of" I told him.

"So you just went into people's life's and then went to another for 3 thousand years?" Jack asked. "Sometimes I just helped people out like if a bear was running towards them I would stop it, but sometimes I use to make a life with them" I told him.

"Was there anyone who you fell in love with?" Jack asked.

"Yes, but only once, there was this boy and he was so kind, so brave and yes I fell in love with him" I signed, Jack reminded me so much of him. Even had the same name and the same sort of smile that made you want to look around to see what prank he pulled.

"What happened to him?" Jack asked. I wrapped my arms around myself as if to hold me together. My vision starts to get blurry and I relies that I was close to crying.

I took a deep breath "He drowned in a lake when he saved his sister" I answered with no emotion even though I was breaking down on the inside.

It had been 300 years since Jackson Overland had drowned but I was not over it, I would never get over it. "Oh" Jack sighed.

"Hold on everyone, I know a shortcut!" Dad yelled.

"Oh! Oh strewth I knew I should have taken the tunnels!" Bunny panicked.

"I say..." Dad turns the snow globe around "Tooth Palace" He whispered to it before throwing it in front of the sleigh making a portal appears and the sleigh then drives through it. 


	6. The Tooth Palace Battle

**Lily P.O.V**

The sleigh suddenly came out of HYPERDRIVE at the outskirts of the Tooth Palace. Streaks of black rapidly approaching.

Dad looked confused as he saw the black things "What!?"

Suddenly we find ourselves in the midst of mayhem, as hundreds of Nightmares and terrified Tooth Fairies jet past. It's like a meteor storm.

Dad yanks the reins, and the sleigh veers sharply, dodging the oncoming Nightmares.

"What are they!?" Dad asked himself.

"They are nightmares" I tell him glaring at the horses.

"How do you know that?" Bunny asked me from behind. My knuckles turn white as I grip the side of the sleigh "2 thousand years is a long time" I reply not looking at anyone.

Sandy and Bunny duck the onslaught. "Whoa!" Bunny yelled.

Jack then sees that the Nightmares are actually GULPING DOWN the fleeing fairies and flying off with them. It's chaos.

"They're taking the tooth fairies!" Jack gasped with a look of shock on his face. I then start to concentrate and next second the nightmares are slowed down from the wind pushing up against them so they can't get away as fast.

Jack looks up to see a lone fairy with a Nightmare snapping at its heels. Jack leaps into the air and rescues it before the Nightmare can snatch it away.

Jack lands back in the sleigh. He opens his hand to reveal one of my mum's fairies Baby Tooth, she was always with me when I was younger, who's shaking with fear.

"Hey little Baby Tooth, you okay?" Wow that's odd I didn't think Jack would know her name.

As Baby Tooth nods, Dad steers the sleigh forward through the storm toward the entrance of Tooth's Palace.

The sleigh enters the palace which is a vast chamber supported by pillars containing millions of

tiny wooden deposit boxes from floor to ceiling. North spots a Nightmare up ahead and hands Jack the reigns.

"Here, take over!" Dad bellowed, not one of his best ideas to give a teenager the reigns.

"Huh?" Bunny was confused. Jack, though surprised, quickly grabs the reigns and smiles

as he snaps them.

"Hyah!" Jack screams as childish as ever. I flew over to him and grabbed his hands helping him control the sleigh. We were so close that I could feel his chest moving when he breathes.

North readies his sword and SLICES the Nightmare in half -

"Yah!" Dad screamed. Several tooth boxes spill out of the split Nightmare and rain down into the sleigh at the Guardians' feet. The Nightmare disintegrates into black sand.

"They're stealing the teeth!" Bunny gasps. Sandy looks at his hands and sees the Nightmare sand take shape and drift away. He and Bunny exchange a look.

The Guardians turn - were headed straight for a pillar because both me and Jack were looking at the tooth boxes.

"Jack, look out!" Dad screamed

Jack and I pulls the reins "Aaaahhhh!" We screamed. The sleigh nearly misses the pillar and skids to a rough stop on a platform. We see mum up above.

"Tooth! Are you alright?" Dad asked concerned for his wife. Tooth is flying around, visibly frustrated. This is bad.

"They, they took my fairies! And the teeth! All of them! Everything is gone! Everything" Mum cried.

Only then does it hit her. Tooth's wings drop in defeat. She's completely lost amidst the devastation. The Guardians rush to comfort her. Jack and I stay behind as Baby Tooth pops

out from the hood of his tunic and flies over toward Tooth.

"Oh thank goodness! One of you is alright!" Mum cried.

"I have to say, this is very, very exciting" Pitch's voice echoes across the open chamber. They look up to see Pitch, standing high above them with a satisfied smile. I take my sword out and hold it out as I shiver in fear. I may not fear many things but Pitch is one of those things I do, after what he did….

"The Big Four, all in one place. I'm a little star-struck, and look you brought your daughter with you" Pitch laughs.

"Did you like my show on the globe, North? Got you all together, didn't I?"

Tooth darts after Pitch, but he escapes into the shadows.

"Pitch, you have got thirty seconds

to return my fairies!" Mum yelled.

"Or what?" Tooth follows the sound of Pitch's voice and finds him near one of her tooth box columns.

"You'll stick a quarter under my pillow?" He asked. "Or you can give me your daughter, honestly I would prefer the second one" Pitch laughs before looking at me, his bright yellow eyes staring into my blue ones.

"Why are you doing this?" Dad asked Pitch trying to get Pitch to forget me.

"Maybe I want what you have. To be believed in." Pitch tells us.

I feel Jack tense, I move to Jack and I put my shoulder to his so he could know that I'm here with him. Pitch moves along the walls and shadows of the chamber and emerges from behind a column.

"Maybe I'm tired of hiding under beds" Pitch screeched.

"Maybe that's where you belong" Bunny spat.

"Ah, go suck an egg, rabbit!" Pitch sighed annoyed with Bunny.

Bunny looks down past the edge of the platform to find Pitch upside down, staring him in the face. Pitch disappears again.

"Hang on, is that...Jack Frost?"

Pitch laughs.

"Since when are you all so chummy?"

"We're not" Jack mumbles.

"Oh good" Pitch chuckles. Jack turns and sees Pitch standing in the middle of a column.

"A neutral party. Then I'm going to ignore you. But, you must be used to that by now" Pitch told Jack.

"Pitch you asshole, I'll kill you!" I scream running to him with my sword raised. Pitch disappears and then appears by my side. I hear his breathing so I swung my sword as him, intending to chop him in half but he just disappears.

He appears again to my other side but instead of swinging my sword I bent down and tripped him, he was half way to the floor when he disappears.

"You are getting good at this" Pitch chuckled, we looked around for him but we couldn't find him.

"If your this good at fighting I wonder how you'll be in bed" Pitch chuckled.

After years of having to live with him I had gotten good at knowing where he was. I pulled a dagger out of my pocket in my jacket and threw it near one of the pillars in the palace. I hear a scream of pain and I know I hit my mark. Pitch comes out from the shadows holding his shoulder in pain.

You little b-" Pitch started to scream but was interrupted by Bunny

'Pitch! You shadow sneaking rat-bag! Come here!" Bunny screamed.

Bunny goes after Pitch, but he disappears and reemerges on an opposite column. Tooth spots him, grabs one of Bunny's boomerangs and flies at Pitch in a rage...

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Mum screams.

Pitch looks at Tooth with a smile and before she can reach him, a huge Nightmare darts out of hiding and rears up at her. Tooth falls back. Baby Tooth hides in Jack's tunic.

"Whoa! Hey, easy, girl. Easy" Pitch soothed to his nightmare. Pitch draws a wisp of black sand from Onyx's mane, and twirls it in his palm, and turns toward Sandy.

"Look familiar, Lily, Sandman? Took me a while to perfect this little trick. Turning dreams into Nightmares" Pitch sneered.

Pitch notices the shocked Guardians. "Don't be nervous, it only riles them up more. They smell fear you know" Pitch smirked.

"What fear? Of you!? No one's been afraid of you since the Dark Ages!" Bunny laughed.

Pitch's eyes flash with anger. But then he smiles. "Oh, the Dark Ages" Pitch sighed.

"Everyone frightened. Miserable. Such happy times for me. Oh, the power I wielded! But then the Man in the Moon chose you to replace my fear with your wonder and light! Lifting their hearts! And giving them hope! Meanwhile, everyone wrote me off as just a bad dream! "Oh, there's nothing to be afraid of! There's no such thing as the Boogeyman!" He screeched.

Pitch leans toward the Guardians, showing nothing but contempt. "Well that's all about to change." Pitch smirked.

A sound was made behind Pitch, one of the columns of the Palace begins to crack and crumble, as if decaying. Tooth is stunned...

"Oh look, it's happening already." Pitch smiled. No, my mum must be heartbroken.

"What is?" Jack asked. Tooth's eyes widen in shock.

Pitch smirked "Children are waking up and realizing the Tooth Fairy never came I mean such a little thing, but to a child... Jack, mystified, moves closer to Tooth as the palace continues to crumble.

"What's going on?" Jack asked.

"They, they don't believe in me anymore" Mum cried.

"Didn't they tell you, Jack? It's great being a Guardian – but there's a catch. If enough kids

stop believing, everything your friends protect - wonder, hopes and dreams - it all goes away. And little by little, so do they" Pitch laughed and I wanted to go and beat him up.

Jack's then realizes now the magnitude of Pitch's plan.

"No Christmas, or Easter, or little fairies that come in the night. There will be nothing. But fear

and darkness and me! It's your turn not to be believed in!" Pitch spat.

Bunny then threw his boomerangs at Pitch, who quickly ducks out of the way as they fly around the chamber columns. Pitch then jumps onto the back of Onyx down into the depths of the

Palace. The Guardians dive after him, followed by Jack. I was about to jump down too when I felt a hand grab my shoulder and before I could shout another hand wrapped around my mouth.

I dropped my sword and started to scratch at the hand as I tried to scream. "Hush my love" a voice whispered before I feel someone kiss my neck. I knew it was Pitch so I struggled more, Pitch only smiled when he noticed.

"Don't worry my love, soon we will be together and I want you to remember something" He laughed before spinning me towards him. I was pressed up to him and he slid his hand to my waist as he kept the other hand on my mouth. I had to look up at him to see his eyes as my head barely reached his shoulders.

His breath sent a shiver down my spine as he put his lips by my ear. "I'll kill your father, your mother, the whole bloody lot of them until you and I are the only people left in this world" Then he was gone.


	7. After The Battle

AN—I want to thank you for reviewing. The only reason I write stories is so people can enjoy it so thank you for telling me you like it.

**Bunny's P.O.V**

We all land in the forest by the palace with no sign of Pitch. Lily landed later then the rest of us and she looked a bit shaken up.

"He's gone" North states, what did you think he was going to stay for cake? He wouldn't want to stay he's a coward.

Tooth, deflated, sits on the ground with an empty tooth box in her hands. Baby Tooth, resting on a nearby broken tooth box, looks to Tooth with concern. North had walked over to her with Lily and they had just hugged each other for a while.

When Lily and North had left Tooth Jack walks up and crouches down alongside Tooth.

"Okay, alright I admit it, you were right about Pitch" I tell North, starting a conversation.

"This is one time I wish I was wrong. But he will pay" North sighed.

I look at Jack and I then start to listen to their conversation along with Lily, North and Sandy. "I'm sorry, about the fairies" Jack told Tooth.

"You should've seen them. They put up such a fight" she croaked.

"Why would Pitch take the teeth?" Jack asked, stupid frostbite.

"It's not the teeth he wanted. It's the memories inside them" Tooth explained.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

Tooth leads Jack across the pond, the water freezing under his feet as he walks.

"That's why we collect the teeth, Jack. They hold the most important memories of childhood" Tooth explained.

Tooth directs him to a MURAL, which illustrates this.

"My fairies and I watch over them and when someone needs to remember what's important, we help them" Tooth continues.

Jack takes a second to admire the immense beauty of the mural before him.

"We had everyone's here. Yours too." Tooth told him.

"My memories?" Jack asked, I mean how stupid can that kid get? of course Tooth had his memories.

"From when you were young. Before you became Jack Frost" She explained.

"But, I wasn't anyone before I was Jack Frost" he explained.

"Of course you were. We were all someone before we were chosen" Tooth explained.

"What?" He asks.

"You should've seen Bunny" North chuckles.

"Hey, I told you never to mention that!" I was always a pooka so I only said that to entertain Tooth because she is sad. I'm not helping Jack, nope, nope. I 'm not helping that little ankle bitter that looks like a kicked puppy.

Jack, confused, is trying to process all this. "That night at the pond...I just, why I assumed...Are you saying, are you saying I had a life before that? With a home? And a family?"

"You really don't remember?" Tooth asked him.

Jack's expression says it all. Whoa, I can't believe he didn't know, that must have felt terrible.

"All these years, and the answers were right here. If I find my memories, then I'll know why I'm

here." Jack whispers to himself.

"You have to show me" He tells Tooth.

Jack, using his control of the wind, lifts up off the ground and flies across the pond.

"I...I can't, Jack. Pitch has them" She tells him.

Jack floats down onto a rock, overlooking the Guardians.

"Then we have to get them back!" Jack yelled.

Suddenly, a patch of Tooth's feathers fall out, and disappears. The Guardians eyes fill with worry.

"Oh no!" Tooth screeched.


End file.
